Kabhi jo badal barse
by Shah khanam
Summary: HIII...Guys...once again with a RAJVI STORY. plz no..more summery...just peep into story.
1. Chapter 1

**One day in a home**

_A girl was lying on bed and was crying bitterly and was thinking why he did this with her._

**Kabhi Jo Badal Barse  
Main Dekhu Tujhe Aankhe Bhar Ke  
Tu Lage Mujhe Pehli Barish Ki Du**

**Tere Pehlu Me Rah Loon**  
**Main Khud Ko Pagal Keh Loon**  
**Tu Gam De Ya Khushiyan Sehlu Sathiyan**

**Koi Nahi**  
**Tere Siva Mera Yahan**  
**Manzile Hai Meri To Sab Yahan**  
**Mita De Sabhi Aaja Fasle Main**  
**Chahoon Mujhe Mujhse Bant Le**  
**Zara Sa Mujhme Tu Jhank Le**  
**Main Hoon Kya**

**Pehle Kabhi**  
**Na Tune Mujhe Gam Diya**  
**Phir Mujhe Kyun Tanha Kar Diya**  
**Guzaare The Jo Lamhe Pyaar Ke**  
**Humesha Tujhe Apna Maan Ke**  
**To Fir Tune Badli Kyu Adaa**  
**Yeh Kyu Kiya**

**Oooo Ooooooo**

**Kabhi Jo Badal Barse**  
**Main Dekhu Tujhe Aankhe Bhar Ke**  
**Tu Lage Mujhe Pehli Barish Ki Dua**  
**Tere Pehlu Me Rah Loon**  
**Main Khud Ko Pagal Keh Loon**  
**Tu Gam De Ya Khushiyan Sehlu Sathiyan**  
**Sathiyan**

_She was thinking her 1__st__ meeting with him when she was going to college._

_**Flashback start:**_

_It was her 1__st__ day in college and she was sleeping till now._

_her mother came into her room and said: __**Purvi**__ uth jao … 8am baj gye hai…aaj college me tumhara pehla din hai or tum tum ab tak so rhi ho?_

_Purvi wake up with with shocked expression and said loudly : whatttt? Mom 8am baj gaye or aapne mujhe pehle kyu nhi uthaya…and she went to washroom and after some time she came from washroom. She was wearing a pink top and blue jeans. ….she came into dining room and saind: mom I m going bye…love you mom …love you papa…_

_Her father said: love you beta …breakfast to karti jao…._

_Purvi: no dad…I m getting late …I'll eat lunch in canteen …she she came out from her home._

_Her mother came from kitchen and said: yeh ladki bhi nah hamesha aise hi karti hai kabhi bhi breakfast karke nahi jaati…aap bhi kuch nhi kehte use…..her father said: are pareshan kyu hoti ho kar legi wo breakfast college mein wese bhi aaj 1__st__ day hai uska to late hona nahi chahti thi wo isliye mene roka nahi….her mother said: okk.. and start her work again._

_Here on road purvi was waiting for taxi but there was no sign of any taxi…and she became tensed and said: oh god in taxies ko bhi aaj hi nahi aana tha.? Ab mein kya karu kese jau clg..hey bhagwaan plz help me…and she start walking…suddenly a car stopped near her…and purvi flinched with sudden break of the car and became angry and came towards the car and said: andhe ho kya …dehkar gaadi nahi chala sakte…agar abhi mujhe kuch ho jata toh…_

_And a handsome guy came outside from the car and said: sorry ma'am…..but he was cutted by purvi: nkyaa sorry haa?...pehle to dekhkar gaadi nahi chalate upar se fir sorry bolkar picha chudha lete ho…._

_The poor guy became tensed on her sudden burst…but whe he saw her face he lost in her face…_

_Purvi was continuously shouting but there was no response from guy…then purvi said loudly: kaha ho gaye oh hello mister…mein aap hi se baat kar rahi hu.._

_Guy: who…ha..wo …dekhiye I'm sorry plz aap chillaye mat bataiye apko kaha jana hai me aap ko chodh deta hu…purvi said: me kyu bethu tumhari car mein hunh…agar tumne mera kidnap kar liya toh…wese bhi aajkal kisi ka bhi bharosa nhai hai.?_

_The poor guy said: whaaat kidnap?...ma'am kya me aapko koi criminal dikhayi deta hu…jo aapko kidnap karunga…me to bas aapki help kar raha hu…or aap mujhe criminal bata rhi hai..hadd hai bhai bhalai ka to koi jamana hi nahi hai…acha ab mene aapko sorry bhi bol dia to kya ab me jaa sakta hu…I m getting late for my college….and suddenly purvi shouted loudly: college hey bahwaan tumhari wajah se me college me late ho jaungi 1__st__ day hi…_

_Guy said: ab mene kaha tha aapse itni der yaha khade rehne ko…ab kya m jaa sakta hu?_

_Purvi: nah.._

_Guy: whaattt? Miss I m getting late for my college …_

_Purvi: toh kya me bhi to tumhari wajah se late ho gayi hu…wese tum kis college me jar he ho ?_

_Guy: kyu ? _

_Purvi: kyu ka kya matlab hai…jaldi batao?_

_Guy said: chilla kyu rahi ho bata rha hu nah…me ..R C N COLLEGE me padhta hu.._

_Purvi: oh great me …bhi usi college me jaarhi hu…ab tum mujhe college tak chodh do kuki mein tumhari wajah se late hu…ha nhi toh..and makes faces…and first time this guy smiles..and said: okk miss..but plz jaldi chaliye already late ho chuke hai._

_Purvi: ok chalo jaldi and she also came in his car…and after 30 minutes the both entered into same college …and purvi came out from his car and suddenly guy said : name to batati jao apna?_

_Purvi: my name is __**PURVI MALHOTRA…and yours?**_

_Guy with smile: my name is __**RAJAT KUMAR …**_

_Purvi: nice to meet you…bye..and she ran from there into college_

_Rajat: bye tc.. and smiled and said: Purvi Malhotra…hmmm nice name …and he also went into college._

_**A/N: SO 1**__**ST**__** CHAPTER COMPLETE HUA…TO GUYS KESI LAGI STORY…PLZ READ AND REVIEW…AND NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POST ONLY AFTER 30 REVIEWS ,… SO GUYS READ THIS AND START REVIEW.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter-2**

**THANX TO ALL MY REVIEWERS ….ALLL MY LOVELY GUEST BLACK CURRENT, RAJVI GIRL, RIA, SAIKA, KOEL, RAJVI FAN, ISHIKA, PARISE22, DANU, NISHA ,SHREE, ANUBHAB MONDAL, DIVYA, SANEY, SANIKA, KATTIY, , DIKHSHA LAMBA, SAMEENA, AREEJSACHINLOVER, JANNAT FAIRY, HARMAN, CRAZY FOR PURVI….THANKS ONCE AGAIN FOR REVIEWS DEAR…TC.**

_**Jese mene promise kia that ki 30 reviews hote hi next chapter hoga to…mene apna promise pura kia now ab aap bhi story read karo and review karo…and once again do 30 reviews and next chapter will be update….**_

_**In college:**_

_Everyone was busy to find their classes and when purvi find that her class was on 2__nd__ floor she went to 2__nd__ floor but in between she crashed with a boy and was about to fallen but the boy held her in her arms tightly and boy lost in her beuty._

_Purvi closed her eyes and when she found she was safe and she want to thanks that boy but when she saw he was RAJAT KUMAR.. she became surprised and said: tum?...by the thank you. _

_Rajat: yess miss…and ur welcome ….by the way aap yaha?...i mean 2__nd__ floor pe ?_

_Purvi: oh haa wo meri class yaha hai…_

_Rajat: ok… and once again he lost in her beauty._

_Purvi: oh hello mister baar baar kaha kho jaate ho…ab rasta bhi doge mujhe jaane ke liye ya nahi.?_

_Rajat came into his sense and said: oh sorry ..plz ..aap jaiye …and purvi went from there into her class and rajat went to his class._

_**In purvi class:**_

_Purvi want to enter into class but her class teacher stopped her and said: miss u r late…so u are not permitted to enter in the class….now you can go and come in next lecture._

_Purvi became shocked on this sudden attack..but came into her senses and saidpurvi:so sorry ma'am actually …but cutted by her teacher._

_Teacher: no excuses miss….and with sad face purvi came out from the door of class and went to canteen and murmuring: yeh sab us khadoos ki wajah se hua hai….aaj ka din hi bekar raha oh…bhagwaan mere sath hi kyu hota hai humesha… and while thinking this she was walking and once again she crashed with rajat.. when she saw rajat ._

_She yelled on him: tum…fir se…oh god… pata hai aaj mujhe tumhari wajah se college late hua mera…fir class me bhi tumhari wajah se late pahuchi..hunh..tum fir ab mera rasta rok ke khade ho._

_Rajat became shocked on her sudden burst out and his friends was also looking purvi and rajat faces that why she was yelling on their friend….some student gathered around them._

_One friend of him said: dekhiye miss aapse koi galti hui hai shayad….but purvi stopped her and said: galti meri nahi aapke is friend ki hai..pucho inse._

_Rajat : rehne do __**Sachin**__ galti meri hi hai…I am sorry miss purvi for all the reasons._

_Sachin: but…rajat…ye ladki is tarah …_

_Rajat: mene kaha na rehne do wese bhi aaj iska pehla din hai college me..to rehne do…dhire dhire sab jaan jaegi….and he went from there._

_Sachin to purvi: __**suno miss …job hi tumhara name hai tumne jo mere friend ko itna sunaya hai na uska anjaam to tumhe bhugatna padhega samjhi…kyuki tumne is college ke sabse best student ki insult ki hai wo bhi sabke samne …you have to pay for this …now wait and watch**__…and he also went and said: chalo __**Dushyant **__rajat ke paas chalo….and dushyant said: okk and they also went from there._

_Purvi became afraid afer this and tears came into her eyes…when one girl came to her and said: hiii I m __**Shreya **__…aap plz tension mat lijiye sab acha hoga…wo actually rajat is college ka sabse best sudent hai…even is college ka rockstar hai wo …and uske friends uspe jaan chidhakte hai…shayad isis liye unhne itna react kiya…by the tum tension mat lo tum rajat se milkar sorry bol dena okk?_

_Purvi: but isme meri kya galti thi?_

_Shreya: dekho purvi mujhe nahi pata galti kiski hai but in logo se panga lena thik nahi hoga..mene kaafi kuch suna hai inke group ke bare mein…ki ye log ek dusre par jaan chidhakte hai…agar dosti nibhate hai to jaan bhi de dete hai…but agar dushmani nikalte hai to jaan le bhi lete hai…so plz try to understand in logo se na hi bhidhe to hi behtar har._

_Purvi became more afraid after this…and more tears came into her eyes and she said: lekin shreya jab meri galti hai hi nahi to me kyu sorry bolu use?_

_Shreya: plz purvi zid mat karo ._

_Purvi : nahi me bhi inko sorry nahi bolungi kyuki ene koi galti ki hi nahi to mein kyu sorry bolu..jo bhi hoga dekha jaega…I reallydon't care. ..bye shreya m going to class see you later._

_Shreya: ye tumne thik nahi kiya purvi tum nahi janti is group ke bare me… I pray god will help you…and she also went into her class._

_**A/N: Now 2**__**nd**__** chapter bhi complete …so btaiye kesa laga 2**__**nd**__** chapter …KYA HOGA PURVI KA ANJAAM …KYA WO MAAFI MANGEGI RAJAT SE YA FIR …HEHEHEHE IS FIR KA ANSWER TO APKO AANE WALE CHAPTERS ME HI PATA LAGEGA…AND WO BHI JAB JAB AAP REVIEWS KARENGE.. SO ALL THE BEST GUYS.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanx for all the reviewrs...NOW HERE IS THE 3RD CHAPTER OF THIS STORY..PLZ JALDI READ KARE AND REVIEW BHI KARE..PLZ PLZ .:p  
**

** CHAPTER-3**

**AFTER SOME DAYS IN THE COLLEGE:**

_There was an announcement for fresher party for all the freshers..and everyone was very excited to came into party._

_In these days purvi and shreya became best friend ..shreya always tried to tell her that plz say sorry to rajat..but she was not ready for this._

_Purvi:shreya mene tumse keh diya na ki me us khdoos se maafi nahi mangugi jab meri koi galti hi nahi hai to…to kyu maagu me me maafi.?_

_Shreya: baat ko samajhne ki koshish karo purvi tum nahi janti rajat or uska group bahut rich family se belong karte hai…and wo kuch bhi kar sakte hai dear…_

_Purvi: no never …_

_Shreya: purvi please try to understand._

_Purvi:enough shreya please yaar._

_Shreya: but.._

_Purvi: please shreya …kuch or baat kare?...wese bhi fresher party ka announcement ho hi chukka hai…to kal shopping pe chalet hai?_

_Shreya with sad face: okk_

_Purvi: are yaar please sad mat hua karo yaar…plzz…chalo ab haso…:P_

_Shreya smiled and said: tum humesha aise hi karti ho.._

_Purvi: that's like my shreya… :P….. __**to fir done… kal silver mall me chalet hai.( I don't know aisa name ka koi mall bhi hai ki nahi)**_

_and both laughed._

_And they went to their class because both are in same class…..while walking into their class they saw RAJAT's group was standing there….for some seconds purvi _

_became tensed and __**usko sachin ki dhamki yaad aajati hai …**__but she composed herself and went to her class._

_**Here on other side:**_

_Rajat was starring at purvi and sachin said: bus kar yaar kitna ghurega use…tu janta hai na usne teri kitni insult ki thi sabke saamne tab bhi tu use hi dekhta rehta _

_hai…tumhari wajah se us din me ruk gaya tha …warna pata nhi kya hota us ladki ka._

_Rajat: __**purvi**__.._

_Sachin:whatttttttttttttt?'_

_Rajat: __**purvi malhotra name hai uska….wo khud bhi nahi jaanti ki usne kya kia hai…and sabk to me use apne tarike se dunga…kyuki jis rajat ko kabhi **_

_**kisi ne aakh uthakar nahi dekha….us ladki ki itni himmat kese ho gayi…ki wo sabke samne mujhse aise behave kare…she have to pay for that what **_

_**she did….but I'll give her punishment in my own style only….don't worry …I'll never forgive her for her mistake.**_

_Dushyant was silent till now but he also said: rajat aisa kya karoge tum?_

_Rajat: bas dekhte jao…tum log._

_Dushyant: but rajat aise to chalta hi rehta hai…tum plz ise apni ego ka issue mat banao yaar…and plz aisa kadam mat utha lena ki baad me guilt ho._

_Sachin: ye tum kya keh rahe ho dushyant?...tum jante ho na us so cold purvi ne kya kiya tha rajat ke sath?_

_Dushyant: ha mene dekha tha but forgive her …use nahi pata tha humare bare me….but fir bhi forgive her._

_Rajat: no dushyant punishment to use milegi but alag andaaj mein…now this is final….. by the way leave her…and ye btao ki fresher party me kya pehen rahe _

_ho?...aisa karte hai …kal Sunday hai to …mall chalet hai….kya kehte ho?_

_Sachin and dushyant: okk yaar ….chalte hai._

_Rajat: __**to fir done… kal silver mall me chalet hai.( I don't know aisa name ka koi mall bhi hai ki nahi).**_

_Dushyant: okk done…and trio laughed at this._

_**Next day:**_

_Rajat , sachin and dushyant went to mall and with some chit chat trio start shopping…in between rajat's mobile ring…and he came outside the shop…to attend the call._

_Here and Purvi and shreya also went to mall in purvi's car….and purvi said to shreya: shreya tum chalo mein car park karke aati hu._

_Shreya: okk...but please jaldi aana..._

_Purvi: haa baaba jaldi aaungi...and shreya went inside mall._

_here purvi after parking he car came into inside the malll and here rajat was also coming from other side...and once again both crashed...purvi was about to fall but _

_rajat held her into his strong arms...and purvi closed her eyes tightly...rajat stared at her beautiful face ...but when purvi opened her eyes rajat also came into his _

_sense...and left purvi...after some seconds.._

_first time in all these days purvi said : thank you ...with head down._

_Rajat smiled at her antics but sain in a teasing tone: oho... miss purvi malhotra thanks keh rhi hai...by the aaj suraj kidhar se nikla hai.._

_Purvi:whattt?... ek to mene tumhe thans kaha...upar se tum mujhe tease kar rhe ho?_

_Rajat: kuch nai... bye...he went from...there...and purvi became shocked and confused on his behaviour...but after 2-3 minutes she also went from there when_

_ shreya was calling her.  
_

**_NEXT DAY RESHER PARTY:_**

_all the girls wearing evening gown of different colors..and boys wearing formals with blazer... purvi was wearing red gown...and shreya was wearing pink gown ...both_

_ were looking so pretty...and here dushyant wearing white shirt black trouser and ___saching was wearing_ grey shirtand black trouser...respectively...with black _

_blazers...both were looking handsome...and rajat was wearing purple shirt with black black trouser with black blazer... and was looking hot and dashing, _

_handsome..**.hehehehe like as always...all were enjoing party**  
_

_suddenly lights get off and on stage a person was standing with mike...who was doing hosting in this party...  
_

_host: so guys...welcome here...as you know that today is a fresher party for all the freshers of our college...so in the honour of the all freshers student our.. rock star _

_**MR. RAJAT KUMAR... are here to perform a song.,... so guys...welcome him with a huge round of **__**_**applause,... alll start clapping AND rajat came onto **_**_

_**_**the stage... with his guitar...flash lights was falling on him...and he start singing.. **_**_

**Lage re lage re lage re nainwa**  
** Lage re lage re**  
** Lage re lage re lage re nainwa**  
** Lage re lage re**

** Jab se tere naina mere naino se laage re **  
** Jab se tere naina mere naino se laage re **  
** Tab se deewana hua aah haa **  
** Sab se begaana hua aah haa**  
** Rab bhi deewana lage re oye oye**  
** Rab bhi deewana lage re ho..**

** Jab se tere naina mere naino se laage re **  
** Tab se deewana hua aah haaa **  
** Tab se deewana hua aah haaa **  
** Sab se begaana hua **  
** Rab bhi deewana lage re oye oye **  
** Rab bhi deewana lage re ho..**

** Jab se tere naina mere naino se laage re**

** (tak dhin tak dhin tak dhin tak dhin)**

** Deewana yeh to deewana laage re**  
** Deewana yeh to deewana laage re**

** Ho jab se mila hai tera ishaara **  
** Tab se jagi hain bechainiya **  
** Ho jab se mila hai tera ishaara **  
** Tab se jagi hain bechainiya **  
** Jab se hui sargoshiyaan**  
** Tab se badhi hain madhossiyan**

** Jab se jude yaara**  
** Tere mere mann ke dhaage**

** Tab se deewana hua aah haaa **  
** Tab se deewana hua aah haaa **  
** Sab se begaana hua**  
** Rab bhi deewana laage re oye oye..**  
** Rab bhi deewana laage re**

** Ho jab re hui hai tujhse shararat**  
** Tab se gaya chain o karaar ho..**  
** Ho jab re hui hai tujhse shararat**  
** Tab se gaya chain o karaar**  
** Jab se tera aanchal dhala **  
** Tab se koi jaado chala**

** Jab se tujhe paaya**  
** Yeh jiya dhak dhak bhaage re**  
** Tab se deewaana hua aah haa**  
** Sab se begaana hua aah haa**  
** Rab bhi deewana lage re oye oye..**  
** Rab bhi deewana lage re ho..**

** Jab se tere naina mere naino se laage re**

_All claps for his performance even purvi also clapped...after his performance rajat went from there...and went from...there...he was waiting for some one..._

_here purvi also got a call...but due to the croud she was unable to undestand the call...so she came outside from college auditorium... and while she was_

_walking some one grabbed her towards other side..and purvi became shocked with sudden attack..she want to shout ...but ...the attacker put his hand on her _

_mouth...also due to the dark...she was unable to saw the attacker...she tried to free her self...but attacker was very stong... and she went became shocked when _

_attacker put his lips..on her...and start kissing on her neck, eyes,,,, forehead and once again on her lips...and and after some time he leaves her...but purvi was not _

_aware that someone was taking her pictures...and when purvi came into her senses... she start crying bitterly...and directly went towards her house...without _

_informed shreya...here shreya was also became shocked..beacuse till now there was no sign of purvi..she tried to call purvi...but purvi phone was switched off...after _

_some time later shreya also went to her house._

**_Here on other side:_**

_1st Person: kaam ho gaya na?_

_2and person: haa sahab jesa apne kaha bilkul wese hi hua hai?_

_1st person: okk tum jao..and is kaam ki khabar kisi ko bhi nahi lagni chahiye...samjhe...tumm...2nd person nodded...and went from there.._

_1at person: hmmm... miss purvi bahut shock hai na tumhe dusro se panga lene ka ab bhugto anjaam...hunh...and he also went from there in anger,_

**_NEXT MORNING IN PURVI HOME:_**

_purvi mom came into her room and said:_**_ beta purvi...ye koi parcel de gaya tumhare liye...and her mother went from thjere..purvi open the parcel...and_**

**_ she became shocked...and tears came into her eyes... _**

**_A/N: SO GUYS 3rd chapter bhio complete ho gaya plz review karo after 30 Reviews 4th chapter will be update...plz read and review._**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER-3**

**THANX FOR ALL THE REVIEWERS….AND HERE IS 4****TH**** CHAPTER OF THIS STORY…. PLEASE READ **

**THIS CHAPTER AND DO REVIEW…..THANKYU ONCE AGAIN ….THAT YOU LIKED MY STORIES.**

_When purvi opened the parcel she saw some photos of herself with RAJAT of last nigt…these photos likes that both rajat and purvi were kissing to each other _

_eagerly…and purvi gown was lifted down…because these photos are edited…and there are many photos which is showing that eagerness of purvi towards rajat. Purvi _

_became shocked and start crying….and she notices aletter…she opened that letter and start reading .._

_**Dear Purvi,**_

_**Kesa laga surprise?...aww please baby rona mat…in photos ko dekhne ke baad…you know na ki me tumhari in khubsurat aankho me aansoo bardast **_

_**nahi kar sakta…kyuki mene jabse tumhe dekha tha…me tumhari in aankhon me hi doob gaya tha,,,wese bhi tumnehi mujhe ye harkat karne ke **_

_**liye majboor kiya hai…ab to tum achi tarah se samajh gayi hongi na ki raat ko tumhe kiss karne wala koi or nahi …me tha …tumhara …Rajat **_

_**Kumar…..wese bhi tumne pure college ke samne jo meri insult kit hi nah to uske liye to bahut jyada punishment deni chahiye thi tumhe…but…kya **_

_**karu..ye dil majboor ho gaya tha…tumhe dekhkar …isliye basitna hi punishment di….ab samhi RAJAT KUMAR SE PANGA LENE KA ANJAMM…by the **_

_**way**_…_**tum soch rahi hongi ki in photos ko jala dogi…to ye tumhari galatfehmi hai dear…kyuki…negatives abhi bhi mere paas hai…and socho jab **_

_**tumhare parents ke paas …ya pure college me ye photos jagah jagah dikhenge tab kya..karogi tum?...but don't worry dear rajat sisa nahi karega **_

_**kyuki mujhe tumse pyaar ho gaya hai…ye to mene bas tumhe sabak sikhane ke liye kiya tha…and tum mera junoon ban gayi..ho…to me tumhe **_

_**apna banakar hi rahunga…now see you in college…I hope ke tum college aana band nahi karogi..kyuki mujhe tumse milna hai…usi canteen me…at **_

_**10 am …now bye dear take care..love you baby.**_

_**your's and only your's Rajat Kumar**_

_After reading that latter she start crying…suddenly her phone buzzed…she saw shreya was calling her….she picked up the phone..on call.._

_Purvi: ha shreya bolo kya hua?_

_Shreya: purvi kaha ho tum and phone kyu nahi utha rahi thi ? kal se…and tum party se kaha gayab ho gayi thi?...mene tumhe itna dundha par tum dikhi hi nahi…plz _

_batao na?_

_Purvi: shreya saans to lo…wo actually mere kal bahut jyada sar dard hone laga tha isliye me waha se aagyi…and sorry yaar plz jaldi jaldi me tumhe bhi inform karna_

_ bhool gayi thi..really sorry.._

_Shreya: its ok…but ye bato..ki aaj college aa rhi ho?_

_Purvi: ha aa rhi hu…in absent minded…kyuki kisi kosabak jo sikhana hai uski ghatiya harkat ke liye…_

_Shreya: kyaaa…ghatiya harkat…kya hua purvi…tum kuch chupa rahi ho kya…plz batao kuch hua tha kya kal raat?_

_Purvi: are nahi nahi kuch nahi yaar …wo tv… pe news chal rahi thi ki ek ladki ne 2 logo ko unki ghatiya harkat karne par sabak shikhaya…_

_Shreya: acha wese me aaj nahi aa paungi kyuki meri tabiyat thodi thik nahi hai…isliye me nahi aa paungi._

_Purvi: koi baat nahi…chalo me fresh hone ja rahi…hu...okk..bye..tc…and shre dropped the call._

_And purvi thinking: to mr. rajat kumar shreya sach hi kehti thi tum logo ke bare me aakhir tumne dikha hi di apni asliyat…now you wait and watch..ki me kya karti _

_hu..and after some time _

_she went to washroom and after half an hour she came out from washroom ….and start combing her hair…and also thinking..about last night incident._

_**Here on other side:**_

_Rajat was also thinking about last night incident…_

**_Flashback start:_**

_when he gave the money to waiter for taking photos of purvi._

_Rajat: ye lo Rs.5000 hai …and jo kaam bola hai na pura karna and kisi ko bhi iski khabar nahi honi chahiye…samjhe.._

_Waiter: okk sir bilkul wesa hi hoga…and waiter left _

_Rajat to himself: so purvi malhotra ab ready ho jao…punishment ke liye._

_And when she saw purvi was coming…he pulled her towards himself…and did all that._

**_Flashback end:_**

_Rajat: ab tum sirf wahi krogi purvi jo me kahunga…and he also went to college..because he was eagerly waiting to meet purvi._

_**In college:**_

_when purvi went to college he saw that rajat was also waiting for her…she directly went to him..rajat saw her and said._

_Rajat: welcome miss Purvi Malhotra…to…kesa laga surprise?_

_Purvi: ha… Mr. Rajat kumara chi tarah se yaad hai…ki itni ghatiya harkat ki ummed tumse hi ki jaa sakti hai…akhir tumne apna roop dikha hi diya ?_

_Rajat was listening her calmly but he became angry when purvi said: tum jese bigde hue logo se aisi hi ummed ki jaa sakti hai… shayad tumhare parents ne tumhe _

_aisa hi sikhaya hoga.._

_Rajat with anger: enough purvi malhotra…bahut hua?_

_Purvi with more anger: no way rajat kumar…abhi to shuruaat huyi hai…tum kya samajhte hoki tum wo ghatiya harkat karoge…or me chup rahungi…she saw many _

_students all around her then said: us din bhi yahi log the…and vaaj in logo se bhi jyada tadad me students mojood hai…to kyu na in logo ke samne hi tumhe tumhari_

_ harkat ka jawab diya jaye…and she slapped him hard…on his face…all became shocked on her action…even rajat was in shocked state …he was unable to believed that _

_she slapped him…._

_Purvi: ye hai tumhari us ghatiya harkat ka jawaab samjhe so col RAJAT KUMAR….aainda mujhse panga mat lena..and she went from there…but after sometime when _

_rajat came to his senses he mumrmured: __**MISS PURVI MALHOTRA …IS THAPPAD KA ANJAAM TUMHE BAHUT..BHAARI PADEGA…AND IS BAAR TUMHE KOI **_

_**…MAAFI NAHI…MILEGI…TUM…TADPOGI..BUT KOI TUMHE SUNNE WAALA NAHI HOGA…KOI TUMHE BACHANE WALA NAHI HOGA…NOW WAIT AND **_

_**WATCH. ….**__And he too went from there…ALL STUDENTS WHO were gathouring around them…they were also in super shocked state that can a girl do this with these _

_boys….and after some time they also went from there__**..**_

**_AFTER SOME DAYS:_**

_There was no any reaction from both sides… but after somedays a incident happened which changed purvi life totally…she was going towards market for to purchased _

_her books….when a car came towards her and took er inside the car…without giving any chance to purvi to understand the situation…and two persons put a hanky filled_

_ with chloroform on her face…due to this purvi became faint…after some time she found she was on a bed and a person was also there…who was waiting for her to _

_came into her senses …she became shocked ..because the person was none other then __**RAJAT**__._

_She shouted: tummm….and ye mein kaha hu?...me yaha kese aayi?_

_Rajat: welcome to my beautiful home…MISS PURVI MALHOTRA…dear daro mat… me hi tumhe yaha laaya hoon….and ab tum yaha se jaa bhi nahi sakti kyuki jab tak me _

_nahi chaunga tum yaha se hil bhi nahi sakti samjhi.._

_Purvi became shocked and said: tum …tumne mera kidnap kiya hai…me tumhe chodhungi nahi…and she came towards him in anger…but rajat caught her tighly and _

_said: no …no dear…tum kuch bhi nahi kar sakti…kyuki karunga to ab mein…jisko tum umar bhar yaad rakhogi…or hamesha tadpogi…and roya karogi…and khud se bhi _

_maafi mangogi…ki tumne _…_aakhir rajat se panga kyu lia?_

_Purve became shocked…and said: no plz …plz…mere paas mat aana…chodh do…mujhe plz mujhe jaane…do…dekho mein tumse maafi maangti hoon…plzz….mujhe chodh _

_do…but rajat came towards her and said: rajat kabhi bhi un logo ko maaf nahi karta jo uski sabke samne insult karte hai….so tum bhi bhool jaao maafi…and came _

_towards her ….while purvi was crying badly…and went back and her leg crashed with edge og bed and she fell down on bed…and rajat came towards her…and laid on _

_her…and turned off the lights…..and purvi shouted:no….plzzzzzz…._

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHA CHAPTER 4****th**** bhi complte…so KESI LAGI STORY…AAKHIR AISA KYA **

**KAREGA…RAJAT…ABHI TO NAFRAAT HI ITNI HAI./…IN DONO MEIN PYAAR KESE HOGA? **

**SOCHO SOCHO GUYS….PLZ READ AND REVIEW….AND BATANA JAROOR CHAPTER KESA **

**LAGA?...BUT MEIN 5****TH**** CHAPTER TUESDAY ME UPDATE KAROONGI…COZ OF SOME PERSONAL **

**REASONS…OKK…BUT I PROMISE THAT 5****TH**** CHAPTER WILL BE LONG…TILL NOW BYE AND TACE CARE..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter-5**

**HEY GUYS I M BACK WITH A LONG CHAPTER,…PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

**_In last chapter you read that rajat kidnapped purvi and start torture her…now here is fifth chapter of this story._**

**_In Rajat's home:_**

_Purvi shouted: nooo….. plzzzzzzzzz…and when she opened her eyes she saw rajat was not here…but he was sitting on sofa…rajat did nothing with her.._

_Rajat saw her and said: miss purvi malhotra …dar gayi?...tab to aapne badi jaldi keh dia tha…kit um kisi se nahi darti…wese bhi mera maksad tumhe sirf darana _

_tha…kyuki…_**_RAJAT KUMAR ITNA BHI BEDARD NAHI HI…KI IK LADKI KI IJJAT KE SATH KHILWAD KARE.. _**_Samjhi tum…wese bhi tumhe ek baat bata du…kit um _

_mujhe pehle hi din se achi lagi thi…and tumko dekhte hi mujhe tumse pyaar ho gaya tha…lekin… tumne meri insult ki to mujhse …bardasht nahi hua…that's simple..i _

_did this….._

_Purvi: dekho please mujhe jaane do… please._

_Rajat: thik hai tum jaana chaahti ho to ja sakti ho lekin meri bhi ek shart hai…jise pura kiye bina tum nahi ja sakti…bolo shart manjoor hai?_

_Purvi: yes mujhe tumhari hare k shart manjoor hai…please mujhe jaane do._

_Rajat came near her and said: ja sakti ho but pehle meri shart to sun lo….__**shart ye hai ki tumhe mujhse shaadi karni hogi…..**__ bolo shart manjoor hai…wese bhi _

_miss purvi…agar tumne na bola to tum yaha se kabhi bhi wapas nahi jaa sakti and apne parents ki jaan bhi khtre me daal dogi…socho agar tum yaha se kabhi nahi _

_gayi…fir to tumhare parents ko log taunt de de kar maar denge and wese bhi wo photos ab tak mere paas hai…agar tumne na bola to me tumhare parents ke paas wo _

_photos bhijwa dunga..…or agar tumne ha bola fir to tum meri ho hi jaogi…so jawab soch samajh kar dena._

_Purvi became shocked and said: nahi me kabhi bhi tumse shaadi nahi karungi..no never.._

_Rajat:" thik hai to fir yahi raho humesha ke liye…is band kamre me…and he went to door….suddenly purvi held his hand and said: mujhe tumhari har shart manjoor hai _

_…but please mere parents se kuch mat kehna..please and start crying and said: haa me tumse shaadi karne ke liye taaiyaar hoon.._

_Rajat said: really…then purvi nodded yes._

_Rajat became happy and said : tum yahi ruko me shaadi ka arrangement karata hoon…fir shaadi hone ke baad me khud tumhe tumhare ghar chodh jaaunga….and he _

_went from there…..but he did'nt forget to lock the room from outside._

_While in room purvi was crying bitterly and was thinking: hey bhagwaan aapne mere saath aisa kyu kiya…meri kya galti thi isme…wo kehta hai ki wo mujhse pyaar _

_karta hai…to kya pyaar aisa hota hai bhagwaan jisse dusro ko dukh pahuche….meri rajat ke sath shaadi hone ke baad me _

_muh dikhane ke kaabil bhi nahi rahungi bhagwaan aapne aisa kyu kiya?...and she was crying bitterly._

_**After some time:**_

_Rajat came into room with a packet …when he saw purvi he felt guilt but then he thinks: sorry purvi mene tumhare saath ais akiya but mere paas ek yahi raasta hai _

_tumhe pane ka…ek baar shaadi ho jaane do fir me tumhe khud apne pyaar ka ehsaas karwaunga..and he gave it to purvi and said: lo ye pehen lo ?_

_Purvi: isme kya hai?_

_Rajat: shaadi ka joda hai..jaldi pehenkar niche aajao …and haa jaldi aana mujhe wait karna acha nahi lagta…got it…and he went from there._

_Purvi saw the packet and after sometime she wear that and came to mandap where she saw _

_rajat's friend dushyant and sachin was also there…except these there was no one else present there even rajat's parents are not there…purvi felt strange…her eyes _

_was swallowed…when rajat saw her he lost in her beuy ..she was looking very pretty…in red color lehnga…he came into senses when purvi came to mandap and sit _

_beside rajat..and pandit ji start the mantras….and _

_they finally got married …after some time …sachin and dushyant said to rajat: okk raja tab hum chalte hai…_

_Rajat: okk apna khyal rakhna…now everyone left except rajat and purvi…_

_Purvi with crying face : dekho rajat tumne jesa kaha mene wesa hi kiya but please ab to mujhe mere ghar jaane do…please._

_Rajat: itni bhi jaldi kya hai…wese bhi ab hamari shaadi ho chuki hai…to ek baar mujhe tumhe dhang se dekh to lene do…wese bhi aaj hamari suhagraat hai…with a _

_naughty grin…to kya khyal hia?_

_Purvi became shocked and angry and said: khbardar agar mere paas bhi aane ki koshish ki to..tumne mujhse shaadi karli iska matlab ye nahi hai…ki ab tum jesa _

_chahoge wesa hi karoge…then she saw a knife present on dining table she took that knife…and said: agar tumne mere paas aane ki koshish bhi ki…ya mujhe chuaa bhi _

_to me apne aap ko khatam kar loongi… Then rajat stop at his place and said: dekho purvi me maajak kar raha tha…please ye knife mujhe do..please..dekho tumhe lag _

_jaegi….and he came near her…but purvi said: paas bhi maat aana mere…tumhari wajah se sirf or sirf tumhari wajah se mene apni life barbaad kar li…tum jesa sochte _

_ho ab wesa kuch nahi samjhe tum…mujhse shaadi karne ka bahut shock than a tumhe …ab dekhna me kya karti hoon…and she cut her wrist with knife harshly…rajat _

_became shocked at his place..he came into senses when he saw purvi fell down on ground…her dress was drenched into her own blood…her eyes was closed…and she _

_became __unconscious…..__ he shouted: __**purviiiiiiiiii….. **__nahi tum aisa nahi kar sakti…he took her into his strong arm and went to hospital…_

_**After some time in hospital:**_

_He went to hospital and shouted: doctor …..doctor….please jaldi aaiye…when doctor came he said rajat: ye police case hai sir aap please police ko bulwa lijiye…tab tak _

_hum inhe admit kar lete..hai..uske baad hi hum kuch kar sakte hai.._

_Rajat in ange said: aapka dimaag to sahi hai…wo mar rahi hai…and apko pehle police ko bulaane ki padhi hai…agar meri wife ko kuch hua bhi to me aap ko chodunga _

_nahi,…. Samjhe aap…after sometime doctor took purvi into operation room…while othere side rajat was tensed…he was still shocked with purvi act….he was madly in _

_love with purvi when he saw her first time….but due to his aggressive nature…he did this….but he never want to lose her…_

_**Here on purvi home: **_

_Her parents was still tensedand her mother said to her father: dekhiye nah raat ho gayi lekin ab tak purvi wapas nahi aayi hai…wo to keh rahi thi ki sham tak wapas aa _

_jaegi…na hi uska phone no. mil raha hai…pata nahi…kis haal me hai…wo abhi…mujhe bahut ghabraahat ho rhi hai…ki wo thik to hai na?_

_Purvi's father: are sab thik hoga…shayad network nahi aarha hoga…but inside his heart he was also tensed for her daughter…me ek baar or try karta hoon…uska no. _

_milane ki… but still there was no any response….now he also became tensed…_

_**Here in hospital: **_

_Rajat called sachin and purvi and told them about the situation …they also became tensed…and came to hospital… When rajat saw them he became like a lost baby…he _

_hugged both of them and said: me bahut bura hoon na…bhagwaan humesha hi mere saath aisa kyu karta hai…pehle maa baaba…cheen liye bhagwaan ne ( yes _

_guys…here rajat parents was sied in an accident but no one know about this except sachin and dushyant)….and ab purvi…usne aisa kyu kiya…maana mene bahut bura _

_kiya uske saath…lekin mene use sachha pyaar kiya hai…apni jaan se bhi jyada …lekin wo mujhse bahut nafrat karti hai,,,itni nafrat…ki wo apni jindagi khatam karne ko _

_ready ho gayi…usne aisa kyu kiya…me uske bina nahi reh sakta…and he cried…bitterly.. Sachin and dushyant hugged him back and consoled him: rajat dekho _

_bhagwaan pe bharosa rakho …purvi ko kuch nahi hoga…wese kya tumne shreya ko batay uske bare mein…?_

_Rajat said no and sachin called shreya._

_**On call:**_

_When shreya saw an unknown calling her..then she became in dilemma that she should attend that call or not…then she refused it…but when she saw that her mobile _

_again buzzing with that no…then after some time she attend that call ._

_Shreya: hello…kon?_

_Sachin: hello shreya me sachin…kab se call kar raha tha utha kyu nahi rahi thi…?_

_Shreya became shocked and said: sachin sir aap?...aapne kyu call kiya..?_

_Sachin: wo sab baad me bataunga …kya tum abhi city hospital aa sakti ho.. ?_

_Shreya: hospital but kyu?_

_Sachin: dekho abhi sab baatei batane ka waqt nahi…short me bata raha hoon…ki purvi hospital mein hain please jaldi aajao please…and he cut the call…here shreya _

_became shocked after listening purvi name…he said: hello..hello…but when she saw that call has been cutted already..then she came into senses..andwent to her _

_mother and said: mom meri ek friend ka accidernt ho gaya hai…mein city hospital jaarhi hoon …please aap dekh lene and she went from there…_

_When she went to hospital…she saw rajat, sachin and dushyant was present there…she went to them…and asked about purvi situation…the dushyant told her _

_everything…shreya became shocked and said: rajat sir aap aisa kese kar sakte hai meri dost ke sath…agar use kuch hua to mein aap ko kabhi maaf nahi karungi…and _

_she start crying… Dushyant said: dekhgo shreya humne tumne isliye yaha bulya hai kit um humari help kar sako. _

_Purvi ke parents pareshan ho rahe honge…please unhe call karke bula lo…_

_Shreya said: wah sir wah pele dukh dete ho fir marham lagane ki koshish karte ho… aapko pata bhi hai purvi ke parents pe kya gujregi apni beti ko is haalat me _

_dekhkar.. Then after some time,…she called purvi parents to came into hospital…and tell them that ki purvi ka accident hua hai…but wo puri baat nahi batai hai….after _

_some time purvi parents went to hospital…and shreya informed that rajat and sachin and dushyant are their seniours…but after seeing rajat in wedding dress they _

_became confused. After some time doctor came outside…and rajat went to doctor and said: doctorkesi hai purvi… bataiye na doctor kesi hai __**MERI PURVI… **__ purvi _

_parents became shocked on his statement of MERI PURVI.. they want to ask shreya about it… but stopped when doctor said: dekhiye ab wo theek hi… but abhi thodi _

_weak hai kyuki wrist katne ki wajah se bahut jyada blood lost ho chukka hai…but unhe aadhe ghante me hosh aajaega tab aap unse mil sakte hai… humne unhe dusre _

_room me shift kar dia hai…mr. rajat aap please aap formality puri kar dijiye..please ab **AAPKI WIFE BILKUYL THIK HAI**__…her5 parents became shocked on doctor's _

_line that __**AAPKI WIFE BILKUYL THIK HAI…**__and rajat went from there to complete the formalities.._

_After some time nurse came and said: patient ko hosh aagya hai…ap unse mil sakte hai…a but please unka khyal rakhiye wo abhi bahut weak hai.. koshish kijiyega ki _

_unse jyaada baat na ki jaaye and nurse went from there. When they entered into purvi room except rajat…shreya came to her and hugged her and said: aisa kyu kiya _

_tumne purvi…tumhe bilkul bhi humara khyal nahi aaya… but stopped when purvi said: mom.. baba…her father want to go near her daughter… but stopped after _

_listeningpurvi mother voice._

_Purvi mom: __**ruk jaaiye…koi is ladki se nahi milega…ye humari beti nahi hai..ye koi or ladki hai…all became shocked..on her behavior and purvi said: **_

_**mom…ye aap kya keh rahe ho…mein aapki purvi..,and want to sit…but her mother said: nahi ho tum humari beti… kyuki agar tum humari beti hoti.. **_

_**to tum yu bhaggkare shaadi nahi karti…tumne humari naak kata di purvi puri society mien…log ab hume taane denge ki dekho inki beti ne bhaagkar **_

_**shaadi kar li…shreya want to said t6hat: aunty aap ek baar iski baat to sun lijiye…but her mother stoppeds her and said: tum chup raho ladki…and **_

_**aaj se IS LADKI SE HUMARA RISHTA KHATAM AND AB YE HUMARE LIYE MAR GAYI HAI…**__ humse milne ki koshish bhi mat karna…ladki…samjhi hum bhi samajh _

_lenge ki humari koi beti thi hi nahi andshe held her husband and went out from ther… Purvi was in shocked state that her mind stopped working after listening her _

_mother.. She again became unconscious when shreya noticed her she shouted : purvi…sachin and dushyant went to doctor…and doctor came inside.. and said: aap log _

_please bahar jaiye…all went from there ….after some time rajat came…and he noticed that purvi parents was not there…and shreya was crying bitterly…then rajat asked _

_dushyant why shreya was crying and where was purvu parents…sachin told him everything…and rajat stunned at his place….after some time doctor came outside and _

_rajat went to him and said: doctor kya hua use…wo thik to hai na?...but doctor was silent…then rajat shouted and said: doctor please batiye kya hua…?_

_Doctor said: __**I AM SORRY…SHE IS …..**_

_All became stunned….after listening this…rajat fell down..and shreya shouted: no… it can't be happened._

_**A/N: SO GUYS 5**__**TH**__** CHAPTER BHI KHATAM…SO AISA KYA KAHA DOCTOR NE?...GUYS PLEASE **_

_**READ AND REVIEW AB ITNE LONG CHAPTER KE LIYE BAHUT JYADA REVIEW TO BANTE HAI NA KYU GUYS… :p… BYE TC **_


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys...but mein ye story continue nahi kar sakti bcoz of some personal reasons ... but aap log sad mat hona kyuki is story ke next chapters PARISEE22 likhengi...i mean ab wo hi is story ko continue karegi ..lekin uske liye apko wait karna hoga...2-3 weeks tak ka...kyuki parisse ke exams hai...toh wo apne exams ke baad ye story complete karegi,..


End file.
